


Two Hot to Handle

by Hookedonapirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Captain Swan - Freeform, Killian/Emma/Hook, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Sex with self, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: Killian Jones has always been a fan of women, still is, and even during his days on the Jolly Roger with only men, he's never had the desires to be with a man. That is until he met himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this artwork: http://flipperbrain.tumblr.com/post/169641736491/the-lovers

“Bloody hell… _fuck,_ don't stop…” Killian pleads in a husky voice, words laced with raw desire as he slowly thrusts his hips, seeking more friction.

 

During his three hundred years of existence, he's never imagined he’d be doing anything like this. Killian Jones has always been a fan of women, still is, and even during his days on the Jolly Roger with only men, he's never had the desires to be with a man. That is until he met himself.

 

“I couldn't stop if I wanted to.” Hook's voice is dripping with sin, his eyes surging with animalistic need as he tightens his hold around Killian's hip and leans in, nipping at his neck. Killian can feel the pleasant scrape of his twin’s stubble against his skin as Hook deepens the pressure, rocking his long, naked erection against Killian’s. Their hard cocks are throbbing and dripping with precum as they rub them together, feeling the ridge of muscle underneath. Dipping his head back to allow him better access, a deep groan escapes his throat, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his twin grabs his cock, and starts stroking him, earning more pleasant sounds from both of their lips. He can also hear the beautiful sound pour from his Swan’s mouth, and he can sense her lustful stare burning into him as she watches from the wooden chair she's sitting in.

 

When Hook releases his neck, allowing Killian to lift his head, he captures his lips, his hand still pumping Killian’s hard dick. Taking the opportunity as Hook slides his tongue between Killian’s teeth, seeking and carressing his, he keeps his eyes on Emma, watching her glazed emerald depths staring at the them intently. His pleasure is only magnified as he captures the view she's offering him; her chest and cheeks are flushed with pink, her pretty red lips are parted in pleasure and her soft, milky thighs are spread wide, showing her delicious pink folds as she fingers her clit.

 

With Hook’s strong hand jacking Killian off while he kisses him rough and demanding, Killian’s hand in his hair, pulling him tight and close, and Emma's gaze glued on her two lovers as she gets off, he's so close to coming, he can taste it on his tongue. This whole situation is fucking hot as hell.

 

It all started when Hook found his way to Storybrooke after Emma had saved him. He was intrigued by them and forever grateful, he needed to see them again to thank them properly.

 

During a night of passion between Killian and his Swan in their living room while the Charmings were watching their daughter for the night, Hook had accidently walked in on them. He had been staying on the Jolly Roger, and was bored, so he decided to make use of the key Killian and Emma had made for him. The three of them had been trying to find a way to send him back to the Enchanted Forest so he could be with his own daughter again; these days she’s been a bit preoccupied with her girlfriend, Robyn, so the idea to venture off to Storybrooke was very tempting, and eventually won him over.

 

The three of them are glad he came.

 

A night of interruption ignited a spark of curiosity between them. Hook was of course aroused by a naked and beautiful woman—Emma, nonetheless—and she began entertaining the idea of having two Hooks at the same time, or even watching from across the room. One Hook was very satisfying and fulfilling, don't get her wrong, but double the trouble, and _oh boy,_ the mere thought was mind-blowing, heavenly and fucking hotter than anything she could've ever imagined. Two versions of her amazing, gorgeous, pirate for a husband was something she couldn't easily shake from her head once it had been implanted there, and the more the three of them explored this little fantasy, the deeper she was pulled down the rabbit hole. The experience was intoxicating.

 

Of course, Killian had been reluctant at first; he wanted to kill his other self for real this time, but then Emma had revealed her secret fantasy, and he saw the look in her eyes and the pleading expression. He saw the way she bit her bottom lip at the thought and the way her eyes glowed with anticipation. Who was he to deny his wife her deepest, most sinful sexual fantasy? And he had to admit, if he were going to share his love with anyone, if he were going to have a threesome and have his wife look at and kiss and be with another man, who better than another version of himself? He is devilishly handsome after all; he won't deny that. With his soft, tousled hair, his dark, prickly stubble that feels amazing against own and those deep blue eyes that he often finds himself getting lost in. He never thought he would enjoy a replica of his own self, especially one lusting after his wife, but _Gods_ he does.

 

Although, so far, he's only kissed Hook, and they've only touched each other, but tonight they plan to change that.

 

Killian groans into the other pirate’s mouth, trying not to think too hard about what is about to happen as Hook uses the grip he has on him to push him hard into the bed. They break the kiss and climb on the mattress breathless, looking across the room at Emma as they beckon her over.

 

“Come here, love,” Killian calls, his words completely wrecked, his breaths shallow and staggered.

 

She quickly complies and saunters over, joining them on the bed, immediately reaching around and grabbing Killian’s ass with both hands and pressing her breasts into him. “I thought you'd two would never ask.” Emma slides to her knees, and begins licking around her husband’s balls and up his shaft until her mouth is hovering over his large, velvety head. Swiping her tongue across his slit, she can taste the pre-cum oozing from him before enveloping him with her mouth.

  
  
Killian groans with pleasure; her mouth is heavenly, her tongue so warm and soft. Peering down at her head bobbing up and down, his dick slides deeper and deeper down her throat as her mouth travels the length of his cock, her hands kneading his ass. Killian loves having his ass touched, he always has.

 

“My turn, love,” Hook growls softly, and Emma looks up, seeing the hunger in his clouded, deep blues. It sends a tingling sensation down her spine. When her two men aren't making out or touching each other, they're often fighting over her, and she absolutely loves it. She's thrilled by it.

 

Accepting his invitation, Emma eagerly crawls to Hook's dick, grabbing it with one hand as she holds herself up with other. Glancing up briefly into his dark, hooded eyes before plunging her head downward, she takes as much of his cock into her mouth as she can. He tastes saltier than Killian, mustier somehow, but she loves it all the same. Her tongue swirls around the belled head, and loves feeling his cock growing and hardening in her mouth as his fingers sift through her golden locks.

  
  
From the corner of her eye she sees Killian turn and bring his head closer to hers. He reaches under her bobbing chin, gently taking hold of Hook's balls and licking him while Emma's sucking his cock. Sensing what her husband really wants, Emma lifts her head up, releasing Hook's dick, and with her hand takes the slick shaft, offering it to Killian.

 

She watches with hungry eyes as he immediately devours Hook’s cock, sucking it hard. He has to admit, he tastes so bloody good—so sweet and salty as he runs his tongue up and down Hook’s shaft before taking it again into his mouth. Hook groans, carding his hand through Killian’s hair and giving a small tug as he drops his head back, closing his eyes.

  
  
Emma has fantasized about this for a long time, about sharing Killian's cock with his twin, but right now she realizes that Hook could be put to better use. Guiding Killian away from Hook’s dick, she encourages him to turn around towards her. Killian takes one last lick of Hook's shaft before complying and facing her as she leans towards him, licking his pre-cum-covered lips. Moaning, she licks her own lips and looks over at Hook. “Fuck my husband. Fuck him _hard._ ”

  
  
Emma lays on her back, underneath Killian, fully intending to squeeze every drop from this experience as possible.

 

Hook doesn't need to be asked twice. Whatever the little minx wants, she gets. Both he and Killian agree on that. He takes a deep breath and backs away, his dick still hard and wet with a combination of Emma's saliva and his own cum as he climbs off the bed and retrieves the bottle of lube from the night stand where he knows Emma and Killian always always keep it.

 

Crawling back into the bed behind Killian, he slowly directs the stream of silky liquid all over his ass and watches as it slides between his cheeks and down to his balls. Smearing the lube, he thoroughly massages it into Killian’s rectum before taking his throbbing cock and pressing it against the now slippery hole. He presses his hook into one of Killian’s hips as he clutches onto the other with his hand.

 

Emma’s inner thighs are still slick from earlier, and as Killian gets on his hands and knees and positions his head between her legs, he wets his lips and can't help but run his tongue through her wet folds. He raises his head, scooting closer to her before sliding his tongue into her warmth.

 

Even with Killian's dick deep in her mouth, Emma moans as he saviors the taste of her, eagerly licking up the full length of her center.

 

“Ready to be fucked by your own bloody self?” Hook teases with a smirk, and Killian groans in approval, continuing to eat out his wife.

 

“Aye, you heard the lass. Fuck me hard.” His words vibrate through Emma's core, and she cries out in pleasure.

 

“As you wish.” Looking down, Hook watches as the head of his dick pushes into the other pirate’s tight hole before retreating and thrusting again, disappearing into Killian’s ass.

 

“Fuck, you're tight.”

 

Killian inhales sharply, Emma's scent filling his nose as the sudden shock of Hook's dick slowly fades and he forces himself to relax. His twin’s cock feels so wide and filling inside him as he inches in little by little, withdrawing and entering over and over.

 

Emma can feel Killian's tongue inside her, reaching deeper and deeper as she continues to suck on his hard shaft. He licks up her clit and sucks it hard, sending a shiver through her body as Hook slowly rocks into Killian’s ass, pushing further inside him.

 

“How's this? Too rough?” Hook asks, his words shattered.

 

“Bloody hell, you know I love it rough,” Killian groans out in irritation. The wish realm version of himself, of all people, should know that about himself. “Now fuck me harder. I can handle it.”

  
  
Hook smirks. He knows he can.

 

Killian can feel his entire ass getting warmer as Hook gradually increases his speed. His twin’s balls began to slap against his skin and he knows he won't last long, but he’s unable to speak. He saviors all the sensations overwhelming him - the taste of his wife’s sweetness, the feel of his dick being sucked and his ass being fucked makes him go crazy with pleasure.

  
  
A sudden torrent of ecstacy overcomes him; Hook's cock has found his prostate. Killian's body spasms and his ass clenches, which elicits a loud groan from the other pirate. Emma's mouth continues bobbing up and down his shaft as her hand envelopes his balls, fondling them softly as Hook quickens his pace.

  
  
The steady rhythm of his twin’s cock plunging deeper and deeper is surely going to make him cum soon, and Killian can feel the pressure building in his balls. Behind him he can hear Hook breathing heavier as several explicit curses fly from his lips.

 

Killian groans; he needs release, and digs his fingers into the bed, squeezing until his knuckles are white, trying to stave off his orgasm.

 

“I'm about to cum,” Hook cries out, tightening his grip on Killian’s hips, and Killian can feel the pirate’s cock pulsate inside his ass as the warmth of his cum spreads through him, creating a domino effect.

 

As Hook leans into Killian's ass, Emma firmly rolls his balls in her delicate fingers until they pulse in her hand, and the pleasure is too great; Killian can no longer hold back. He utters a groan into Emma's soft folds, the sound vibrating through her core as he spurts cum through his shaft and into her mouth. Emma screams out around his cock and explodes, her juices filling Killian’s mouth.

  
  
She watches as Hook eases his cock from Killian’s ass, cum gushing from the tight hole. She moans, releasing her husband's softening cock from her mouth, and scoots back, propping herself up on her elbows. Swiping the flat of her tongue along her husband's ass, she scoops up the delicious cream still oozing from it.

 

"Mmmm..." Emma hums, making sure to get every last drop before swallowing it down. 

 

The mixture of Killian's ass and Hook's cum tastes delightful.

 

Satisfied, she licks her lips, laying her head down, as Killian breathes heavily over her, his face covered in her glistening juices.

  
  
Hook slumps down on the bed and catches his breath. “Well,” he mutters after a moment, “that was…”

 

“Bloody fantastic,” Killian finishes with a smug grin as he rolls onto his back and stares blankly at the ceiling, still savoring the feeling of Hook's cock.

 

“Aye,” the other pirate replies simply.

  
  
“That was wonderful,” Emma agrees happily, her body boneless and satisfied as she lays between her two lovers. The men pull blankets over them and Hook spoons Emma as Killian pulls her against his chest, basking in the warmth the three of them provide each other.

 

“Indeed.” Killian may have been reluctant at first, to be fucked by another version of himself, but with the satisfied grin on his face, he easily falls asleep knowing that this will not be the last time. Not even close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can totally blame Rouhn for this second part. And for everyone else who requested another chapter... your wish is my command.

Emma moans, biting her bottom lip as she squeezes her thighs together. Her two lovers are surely going to make her come by merely touching her, massaging her breasts, teasing her nipples and groping her ass and every other part they can get their hands on hooks on.

 

“Such a bloody temptress,” Killian whispers, kissing her ear.

 

Emma shudders in pleasure, another cry escaping her lips. “Fuck.”

 

Killian smirks against her skin as Hook caresses her stomach with his mouth and tongue, slowing making his way to her soft, velvety nub. She can't witness their actions because she's wearing a blindfold, and she can't touch them or urge them on because her hands are tied above her head, but she can hear them. Her damn pirates and their heavy breathing, their seductive voices and erotic words, their caresses and teasing are all driving her crazy, her warm nectar dripping down her thighs; and they enjoy the bloody hell out of it.

 

“Fuck  _you_  or  _him_?” Killian asks as he toys with her nipple and Hook slides his warm tongue into her folds, licking up her juices.

 

Emma utters a whispered moan and jerks her hips, craving more of Hook’s tongue as she spreads her legs. “Dont care. Just…” she pauses when Killian takes her nipple in his hot mouth while slipping his finger into her wet heat, flicking her clit. Hook groans as he licks both Killian’s hand and Emma's velvety folds, “just  _fuck_ —make me cum.”

 

She can't see them but both of her lovers are grinning lecherously as they exchange mischievous glances.

 

“Ah ah, not quite yet, love,” Killian murmurs as he roams around her body until he's standing behind her with his hand and hook on her hips. The cool metal sends a shiver down her spine.

 

“Patience, darling,” Hook coos as he stands up, and Emma whines from the loss of his tongue. “You know the rules of the game. First you have to guess which is which.” Hook smirks as he kisses her neck. He is so aroused from lapping up Killian’s wife, sharing her with him, and from the gorgeous sight of the other naked pirate, he doesn’t think he can hold back longer himself. Especially with Killian staring at him with those sultry, bedroom eyes as he presses soft kisses up the other side of Emma’s neck. Hook can't help but grab his hair and pull Killian’s beautiful mouth to his own. Smashing his lips into his twin's, he eagerly finds the pirate’s tongue.

 

Killian groans, tasting his wife’s arousal on Hook, and he licks the other man’s lips, savoring and devouring the taste as he pulls him closer.

 

Emma moans, hearing her lovers make out; their breathing is heavy and sporadic, little groans spilling out of their mouths. She can also feel both of their cocks stiffen against her body—one is pressed deliciously against her stomach and the other is hard against the crevice of her butt—leaving her core aching with desperate need. But she knows exactly who is her husband and who is Hook. She can tell by the way they touch her. Killian is more tender and passionate while Hook’s fingers dig into her thighs more roughly and instistant. His ministrations are more about raw, lustful desire rather than pure, romantic love.  

 

“Easy—Hook is in the front,” she says in a strangled voice, turning her head to send him a signal. He immediately catches on and releases Killians lips to capture Emma's. She moans softly, tasting both her husband and herself on him. Breaking the kiss, she moves her head, expecting a turn from her husband, “And Killian’s in the back.” He eagerly captures his wife’s lips as Hook watches with hungry eyes.

 

“Aye, love. Looks like you know your pirates very well,” Hook compliments as he descends to his knees, his breath hovering over her hot flesh as his he fervidly fingers her clit.

 

Crying out in relief, Emma smirks, enjoying the feel of Killian’s tongue in her mouth sliding against hers while Hook’s tongue is buried in her cunt. Tasting her husband's tongue while feeling the same one licking her folds and lapping up her juices is fucking erotic as hell, if she's being honest. 

 

Killian caresses and squeezes her breasts and nipples, and anything else within reach, holding her steady while Hook flings her leg over his shoulder and eagerly fucks her with his tongue. It doesn't take long for Emma to surrender to her pirates, writhing in their hold and finding blissful release as she screams out her pleasure in Killian's mouth, her nectar flowling freely into Hook’s.

 

As she climbs down from her high, panting and finding some sort of semblance, her two pirates are smashing their lips into the other’s growling and exchanging Emma's juices. She can feel Killian’s chest hair pressed against her back and Hook’s pressed to her chest as they sandwich her in the most delicious way. Feeling their cocks growing more fully erect against her body, she cries out breathlessly. “Oh god.”

 

Hook grins devilishly and releases the other pirate’s lips to whisper in Emma's ear, his words shattered with lust and desire. “See how hard and horny your husband makes me as we both taste your orgasm, love?”

 

Emma moans and twists in the constraints that are around her wrists. “Fuck. Killian… I need... please fuck each other,” she finally musters in a shattered whisper. “I want to listen.”

 

Then, in unison, both of her pirates whisper in her ear, “As you wish,” making Emma cum again.

 

Her lovers compliantly climb into bed, the anticipation heightening with every second that passes. Emma is still tied up, completely wrecked with her mouth parted and her face flushed with arousal as Killian wraps his arm and hook around the other pirate, smelling his cologne as they kiss each other. Killian’s never dreamed such a masculine scent would get him so worked up, but  _Gods_  it's intoxicating. He groans in the other pirate's mouth, pushing their rock-hard dicks together and feeling the heat and stiffness radiating off of one another.

 

The excitement and need becomes too great, and suddenly Hook is leaping off the bed and grabbing the lube before joining his lover again, fingering and coating his tight hole.

 

When he’s finished, he climbs on top him, and Killian wraps his legs around his hips as he feels the tip of the pirate’s glorious cock brush against his asshole, spreading the puckered tightness as he enters, pushing himself inside of Killian. They both groan in relief, their hands exploring and caressing as they kiss fervently and passionately while Hook fucks Killian’s ass.

 

His twin’s hand grabs his hip as he slides in and out of Killian’s wet hole, pumping away, Hook’s balls slapping against his ass.

 

“You like that, love?” Hook asks in between hungry kisses and nibbles, continuing to plunge his hard dick into Killians tight behind.

 

Although Killian uses the pet name all the time, he doesn't like being called that. “Just shut up and fuck me,” he snarls before grabbing his lover’s face and smashing his lips into his.

 

“Beg for it,” Hook demands against Killian’s lips, giving a hard thrust before stilling his hips.

 

“Please,” Killian replies with a whine.

 

“Please what?”  _Another thrust._

 

“Please fuck my ass!” Killian cries out.

 

Hook responds by ramming his cock inside of him, pushing more forcefully as he reaches one hand between them to stroke Killian’s cock.

 

Meanwhile, Emma is squirming, nectar dripping down her thighs as she hears the sounds of passion coming from her two boys—their groaning, grunting and kissing, their skins smacking together, making the mattress squeak. Not being to watch them or touch herself is driving her wild. But she loves it.

 

Hook thrusts into Killian one last time, and his whole body shutters and convulses as he shoots his warm cum inside of the other pirate. Both of them are panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths, but Hook’s not finished. His lover hasn't been thoroughly satisfied yet. So he slides his tongue up Killian's chest, his neck and up into his waiting mouth, grinding his softening cock against Killian’s hard one, white cum leaking from his tip and drizzling over the other dick. 

 

While Killian's tongue is roaming his pirate's mouth, Hook lets his hands wander, eventually landing on his twin’s tightly coiled ass. He starts kneading it, entranced by its firmness as he kisses Killian's hairy chest, getting lost in the softness and blowing on the nipples to keep them stiff.

 

Hook's tongue follows the happy trail to Killian’s waist, placing his hands on his thighs and running his tongue along his stomach. Killian sucks in a sharp breath, and Hook marvels at how his abs moved, rippling like a gentle ocean tide.

 

Sliding his hands up the inside of Killian’s thighs, he pushes them apart, settling between them.

 

“Oh Gods...” Killian groans as Hook brushes his thumb at the base of the pirate’s cock, rubbing the thickness, and lightly squeezing. A pearl of precum squirts from the tip and also from his puckered hole, so Hook leans forward, sliding his tongue up the crack of Killian’s ass and licking up his own orgasn before lapping the cum from Killian’s tip. His tongue sends a jolt of electricity up Killian's spine, making his cock twitch. “Mmmmm....”

 

Hook grins triumphantly and pushes his tongue against Killian’s cock, swirling it around the head and causing Killian's legs to shake. He wraps his hand around the shaft, stroking it up and down as his tongue explores around the tip and along the shaft before taking the pirate into his mouth.

 

“Bloody hell, that feels so good…”

 

When the tip of Killian's cock hits the back of Hook's mouth, they both writhe in pure ecstasy. 

 

Killian spreads his legs further and puts his hand on Hook's head, pushing his length further into the hot, wet mouth that's intending on making him cum. He starts pushing his hips forward, driving his entire length into Hook's mouth. “Fuck yesss, suck me, Captain…”

 

Even though Hook has Killian's cock in his mouth, he's still somehow able to grin as the other pirate grabs a fistful of Hook's hair and pushes his head back and forth, forcing his cock deeper and deeper.

 

Hook wraps his hand around Killian's balls, feeling the pressure building as his lover’s entire body tenses and he wraps his legs around Hook's head, hips bucking up into his face a few times when he abruptly grabs Hook's hair and pulls him off his cock.

 

Hook whines at the loss, but no longer feels remorse when a steaming hot rope of cum shoots out of Killian's cock, blasting onto Hook's face. Both of them groan loudly as a second stream hits Hook in the chest.

 

Hook leans over Killian, capturing his lips and letting the pirate taste himself and clean Hook’s face off with his tongue. Before he knows it, they're both swallowing the cum in their mouths. Neither of them can believe how wonderful it tastes, and feels—the texture, the heat, the stickiness. On second thought, they can.

 

Their Swan, however, is not forgotten. As soon as Hook can move and stand on his own two feet, he gets off the bed and unties Emma, taking off her blindfold and letting her join in on the fun.


End file.
